


untitled, your name

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in this life, jungmo is a painter.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	untitled, your name

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've been feeling REALLY bad lately- i don't think i've written anything good in months.... i found this just recently in my drafts so i'll probably periodically post some stuff i think that i should continue but need motivation for on here haha. also dedicating this to rica, my fav nadeuldan <3

in this life, jungmo is a painter. he has always been a painter, it seems, when he brushes over the canvas with monotone greys and blacks that are as dark as the night sky. there is nothing more he needs than a cup of water, a few brushes, and the black and white acrylic paint tubes that sit next to his easel. it satisfies himself to a certain degree. but, as jungmo’s philosophy stands, no one can truly paint for the entire day. jungmo finds himself constantly needing to take breaks, staring at his own work for minutes- sometimes hours on end. he’s never satisfied but has come to accept these feelings. an artist is never satisfied with their own work.

when minhee enters the darkly lit studio, the first thing he does is open the curtains. the sudden warmth of light embracing jungmo’s skin makes him jump in surprise, turning around to face the younger man who has just arrived. with a curious expression, minhee walks over to jungmo’s side and leans down to take a closer look at the painting. to minhee, it’s an organised mess. to jungmo, it’s art.

“ah,” minhee finally breathes out, suddenly standing straight up with hands folded behind his back. “i don’t really get it. though i was never good at art, so i think that’s my problem, not yours.” the younger man chuckles to himself, resorting to rubbing at the back of his head in awkward silence. he expects jungmo to react in disgust, maybe disregard the comment and go back to painting. but instead, jungmo solemnly smiles back and nods in agreement.

“i never expected you to understand. but i’m glad you’re being honest with me.” stifling a yawn, jungmo gets up from his seat and puts his hands on minhee’s shoulders. with another soft yawn, the older man rests his chin on the other’s shoulders. “how have you been, minhee?”

through the corner of his eye, jungmo can see the tips of minhee’s ears grow red and his adams apple bob in hesitation. jungmo closes his eyes, humming a low tone as he waits for the man’s response. jungmo feels minhee endearingly pat his head and it warms his heart just for a few moments.

“i’ve been well. how about you? the summer was a bit long this year, don’t you think? my internship was enjoyable but i’m somehow happy to be back. i’m happy to be able to see you again.” the latter sentence is whispered quietly, almost faint enough that jungmo cannot hear it. but, of course, jungmo hears this part. with eyes still closed, jungmo grins.

“you flatter me,” jungmo opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is his painting. the once-bright smile he previously bared is now gone, replaced with a disgusted grimace that seems to last for ages. “but are you really happy to see me? or are you just happy that you can use this room again to stay in during your statistics class?”

with furrowed brows, minhee whines, “you don’t even take statistics _!_ it’s a hard class, you know? why would i want to spend my friday afternoons doing stuff like that?”

after playfully ruffling the younger’s hair, jungmo returns to his original seat and picks up a brush. it has long been dirtied by months of inadequate cleaning and care, so much that jungmo may as well muster the strength to go to the nearest supply shop and get a new set. yet, they’re dear to him- one of the first presents that minhee had ever bought him. carefully, jungmo dips the brush back into a mason glass filled with black ink and starts again. this time, jungmo assures himself, it will be acceptable. he’ll finally paint something he loves.


End file.
